Silent Watchers
by disneyclassics101
Summary: They were always watching. And he didn't know that he was never truly alone. They watched as he grew up, all of his troubles, & how he met that one truly wonderful person.


**Silent Watchers I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko T. does.**

There were more than two people who could travel down the well. Always there in the battles. Mourning, laughing, sympathizing. Always giving their support. Watching but never seen.

They mourned as their loved one was neglected. Hunted down like an animal for just being alive. Beaten for being too close for comfort. Sleepless nights spent lonely and on guard. Whipped, slapped, clawed, bitten, and spanked while only asking for food.

No warmth for the winter months or protection from the blistering blizzards. Trees being the only friend that offers shades during the most heated summer days.

There was no one willing to give lessons on survival. They couldn't stand seeing the fire in their beloved eyes waver and disappear. Replaced with pain, fear, and mistrust. His heart becoming cold and hardened like stone. His spirits being stomped and tortured with words letting the belief of being lower than the dirt under a person's feet, set into his heart.

There are many who don't believe the legend of the red strings that connect soul-mates. But they were indeed true. For that's what ties these two lovers together. They crossed the boundaries and relished in their forbidden love only to be separated by the cruel fates.

The female took comfort from the male at her side. Crying her stress and despair out from her heart on his shoulder. How can the product of a love that conquered all be considered a tragedy? An abomination? Despised by humans for having demon blood? Detested by demons for having a human heart?

The male was no better. Though he was too prideful to actually cry, one could notice the agony you could see deep in his eyes. He was especially cross that his own blood son would not acknowledge his only live relative. He knew that his son did not approve of his choice of mate but to go against his word and kill another who harvests the same blood as he made his blood boil and the hairs on the back of his neck hackle.

As she saw her son being prejudiced before getting to know the boy under the skin, she couldn't help but be woeful. She knew if not from appearances sake that people would love and accept the boy that they see before them. But instead they would yank the ears off her son's head as if they could change the fact of what he is. Her own family berating him for tainting their family line filled her heart with sorrow.

He was so irritated with himself. He was so sure that he would be alive to mellow those who would want to curse his son. Now he couldn't help but think if this was a punishment from the gods. Are they being allowed to watch their son as torture for having disobeyed the rules of life? For having a forbidden affair when they should have stayed within their own clan? Or is this a gift in disguise so they could rest without having the uncertainty of what happened to their love child? Is this sadness that is being built inside them both going to end with peace and happiness? He truly hopes this is the cause, for that is what keeps him from cursing the gods.

They watched him grow up. How he kept away from any and all villages and beings that look at him with disdain. How he learned to hunt and fish all on his own. How he learned to survive through those harsh winter months that others didn't. Though there was no one there to congratulate him on a job well done. No one to show him if he was doing anything correctly. No one for him to place his trust into completely or at all.

As the years went by that hope that was present in the males heart began to drain. Years of torments for the boy now man that pierced poison on the lovely lady's heart. Years that built a barrier around the young boys' heart that was void of any emotion but weariness, shame, and damage.

How many times has the idea of suicide come across their loved ones mind? How many ideas of 'should've never been born' and the curses thrown to himself? They couldn't fathom how a boy that had once been so pure could think so lowly of himself.

One would probably lose count on how many times either of the two wanted to strangle those who called him 'a filthy half-breed', 'a weakling demon tainted with human blood', or 'a human tarnished with demon blood.' Worse things were said that left their hearts in turmoil and regret. They couldn't have been sorrier for bringing in a being that only searched for someone to be a friend, the idea of someone to have as a lover having long gone from his mind.

A little pride was branded into their hearts that they could create someone strong enough to survive years of anguish and horror, though it was always pushed away into the dark corners of their mind. So many times they wanted to look away from this world and to move on, but they couldn't. Whether it was the gods forcing their eyes to watch or if it was their own will keeping them planted to that one person who holds a place so dear in their spirits, they don't know.

When that one person, the first to ever spare him of any pain or hatred was introduced, they gained a little hope. They were happy that their loved one actually had a friend. Although they couldn't help but be a little resentful and untrusting to this new comer, especially since the only thing it saw was the human blood that coursed through his veins, seeing the demon side of him as a nuisance.

Seeing the wariness in their son's eyes proved that he thought the same thing. It also hurts that he only sees people, even ones who didn't outright bias him from the beginning, as a potential threat. They couldn't blame him for that though, if they would have been the ones to go through that type of life, they would have surely been broken.

It did not come as a surprise when said person came with a solution to the so called 'problem'. So with heavy hearts they saw their son agree to become a creature that was the cause to the damage in his spirits. Unlike their son they knew that without trust this relationship would not last, or that the 'love' they share was not true love but a misplaced love for having a companion.

The betrayal that came that faithful day was something even they didn't expect. The woman was harmed by an imposter who held no pain, fear, and hate evident in his eyes, which the woman did not see. The little thread of trust was cut, never to be tied together again. So set the course of even more wounds to his heart, mind, and soul. They grimaced to the thought of betrayal being carved into their little ones eyes. They felt helpless as they saw their innocent son being brought into the mistake that the woman did.

Two pairs of saddened eyes couldn't look away as even more arrows were shot at the unsuspecting hanyou, though glad that none forced death to befall on him, the thoughts became a reality. Something that neither ever wanted to be because of their son also became true as he terrorized the panicking village.

His guard was down when that godforsaken arrow swooshed through the air and inserted itself into his left breast. A spell cast on his person to forever remain asleep on the sacred tree. It was agonizing to see what has become of their loved but looking at his peaceful face they couldn't help but think this was a blessing in disguise. No more would he have to suffer at the mercy of those other beings.

So for years they guarded their son. They dismissed the snide remarks of the human villagers, though the words still cut deep, glad that their son didn't hear them. The male was surprised when the other who shared his blood appeared and was proud to note that somewhere deep in his heart, the boy actually cared. The female would sometimes gaze at the boy pinned to the tree with an aura of love and concern. She noted how alike he was to his father. The tone of his muscles, the color of his hair and eyes, the shape of his face, the warmer skin color, all of it came from his father.

Again they did something that they have been doing for years, they prayed. They prayed for the gods to find someone who could look past his demonic features. Someone who could bring out the boy that he was before those miserable excuses of people had touched and ruined; someone who could help repair his heart and teach him to love and trust once again. So for those years that he was pinned to the tree they waited.

Finally those prayers were answered 50 years after that unfaithful day.

They stood back and watched this beautiful yet oddly dressed raven-haired girl come upon the tree. This was exactly what they were hoping for. Instead of turning away with disgust, she actually came forward, no hesitation on her part, and rubbed the one thing that to others eyes was a disgrace, curiosity evident in her eyes.

When taken away by the villagers for being proclaimed a demon, the female took a step wanting to follow but was held back by her mate's hand on her shoulder. Looking back to question his motives, she noticed that his attention was not on her but on her beloved son. Following his gaze she gasped as she saw that the once peaceful look on her sons' face, now has his eyebrows slightly farrowed, only them who have been there since the beginning would have noticed the movement.

As time followed, the slight movement became more noticeable. They held their breath as their child grunted, his fingers twitched as if he had an itch to scratch until his muscles tightened and flexed. His head rose though his eyes had not yet opened to reveal his amber orbs, and he began sniffing the air, his ears began twitching when noise not too far from their location was heard. His eyes opened and the majestic gold was gazing intently into the forest in the direction of the uproar. His first spoken words to come out of his mouth caused a forlorn sound to escape the other occupants of the area.

Not being able to do a thing as a giant centipede came rushing out of the forest following the young human, they watched as even before either one knew more than each other's name how protective their son became toward the miko and how the miko herself came toward the hanyou for protection.

Hope once again filled their hearts, more than when the other female was around. Slowly some of the anguish and guilt that filled them to their very core began to melt away as the intense negative feelings that showed in those familiar amber eyes lessened and trust, love, and happiness soon began to take place.

Demon pride set into the male when it proved a wise choice on who was to claim his sword that with one swing could kill hundreds. The female was glad to note how fast a connection was made between the two, almost the same as her and her lovers. With a look at her mate's face she could tell he thought so too.

If she could have, she would have squealed at how cute the little fox demon child was. She was glad that not only has her son gained a potential mate, though she knew his stubborn nature kept him from acknowledging her, but that he gained a new friend. Maybe now even without his father around he would learn the ways of a parent.

When the moonless night came across, they were scared for their son. Not only was this another night where he is most vulnerable but how will he react to his other two companions knowing. That one night where all that happens is a scared boy hiding amongst the trees or inside caves, was what almost caused his downfall. Granted, the moment those tears were shed _for_ their son they knew that she was the right choice.

So when the woman who was their son's murderer was resurrected, they were disgusted. How could their son not see the fact this was not the woman who he once knew. No longer did she have a real body; nor was that soul even hers to claim anymore. She did not belong in that world. So with solemn hearts they awaited what fate has in store for those young ones.

More and more they fell in love with this raven haired beauty. Not only did she fight alongside their son, no matter how much danger she's in, she gave him a whole new meaning in life. He received companionship and a family. The female saw how the girls' mother was so faun of her boy and how her brother worships him like a god. The elder may be weary of her son but at least respects him.

So curious they were of this new world. A world beyond what they knew. A little saddened they became upon seeing no demons existed but for the most were glad a special place existed that brought safety for their son. Albeit most would think the mother would be jealous of another being the one to mother her child, she was not. The parental love that he was deprived of could finally be passed on through this new being in his life.

This newcomer who could very well end his life with the rise of his palm or a petty piece of paper became a friend to the hanyou through the young lady's caring heart; yet another reason to love her. One of very few chuckles escaped the male watching the scene occurring below. He berated himself though for not having parented his eldest descendant differently; who went so far as to go to the enemy for help on ridding his brother. Why couldn't he honor his choices and accept him? I chose to bring that child into the world, who's he to say he doesn't deserve my blood.

Appalled they were when the young lady was sent away to that unknown world, by their son of all people. To the most, they were glad to note the true story as to what happened that horrid night was now planted in their child's mind. If only she was alive, she would have hugged the poor girl to death the day she returned; for not leaving her son and for the promise made. How could anyone not love this girl? Only she could be worthy of his son; stubbornness to match the hanyou, a soft touch to mend his heart back to one, determination to fight together in battles, a temper that could teach the boy manners by forcing his face to kiss the ground which amused him greatly.

They should be kissing the gods now, if not them then whoever made it possible for the girl's voice to reach him before he was dragged to hell. Not once but twice the undead one has tried to send him to the burning pits of the netherworld, which filled their hearts with disdain towards her. How he could still imagine love being what bounds the two, they will never know. He was too young to die; adventures still awaited him, a real love not yet unleashed, a happy ending to this tragic tale.

The group grew with another whose heart was opened and accepted their son for who he was. Such a big heart was beating strong in such a little body with extraordinary power.

They watched as their son battled and protected his friends. How he survived through more betrayals thanks to the evil hanyou. How the kind hearted priestess not only helped their son be accepted but others as well. Through the quarrels of the two brothers. They were very much amused of their son's jealousy towards the wolf demon, but were disappointed in him for breaking the fragile girl's heart.

They were shell shocked the first time their son became full demon. He didn't understand why his demon half was a blood thirsty mindless animal. He really hopes that his other son doesn't steal his seal. They couldn't be more pleased to the girl that turned him back.

Fury coursed through his veins the moment their murderer once again had life. Pure pride filled his heart when his own son managed to kill him without ending his own life and with a new attack.

No matter how many times she was assured he was strong, she was always frightened this day was his last. So many times he was engaged in battle, to come out wounded. Every blood spilt from either him or his friends feels like a dagger stabbing her very soul. As much blood that leaves their bodies is doubled in the form of tears from her eyes. It is so agonizing not knowing when he will take his last breath, his last heartbeat.

They thought the young girl had brought wonders to their little boy. Tears that ceased to flow like rivers down his cheeks have surfaced; she has taught him to feel emotions again. Trust replaced mistrust in his eyes, the gateway to a persons' soul. The barrier around his heart lessened in size and a doorway was opened to allow entry for the first time since his mother. Secrets now shared between the two beings.

Those dreadful years will never be forgotten but with the lovely lady's warmth washing over his heart hopefully the shame and misery embedded in his heart would minimize into a dull ache. They hoped their son could forget the betrayals of his past and accept the love found in his future.

It was a losing battle trying to be serious during most of the battles. They couldn't help but crack a smile once in a while; like the declaration of love from the time-traveling priestess, the little fox demon and his childish ways, the worry and jealousy that radiates off the hanyou whenever someone becomes interested in 'his shard detector'. It was such a short time they spent apart but the moment her husbands' spirit left her side she felt immense loneliness. Is this what her son felt, when she left? Those few minutes were such torture she felt self loathe to have put her sweet little boy through that for all those years.

A bond as strong as theirs was created between the members of the gang. Forgotten compassion for others grew with time. He may be ruff towards his friends but he shows he cares in his own subtle ways. He may not show it but they knew he felt love for the young priestess. He learned the feeling of contentment.

He felt a little disturbed seeing his remains as the battle site for a jewel shard. He couldn't wait until the day this great evil that began with the naivety of the undead one was removed from the world. She wanted to embrace her, to apologize to the girl for the pain her son caused her. She knew how much it hurt having a broken heart for she felt it herself all those years ago being separated from her other half, her soul mate. A deep pain always edged its way into her heart whenever she looked into those familiar amber eyes so much like his father, or felt the softness of his silver hair.

He had seen how much the little orphan girl had helped his son, who was as stubborn as his little brother. He may deny it but he saw the softening in his eyes when his gaze landed on her or how protective he became when danger crossed paths with her. His gaze filled with sorrow the day the wind demon perished for he knew some romance existed between them.

Although they could never forgive her for intending to kill him and sending him to hell, her death caused anguish and turmoil to settle in their hearts. Just when sadness became a measly annoyance to be in his soul, it came back full force, though not as intense as they believed it would be. Perhaps it was sadness similar to losing a longtime friend than that of a love interest.

More and more their beloved grew stronger, new techniques learned through the struggles of his life during this conquest. They watched as he became comfortable in his own skin through the soothing words escaping the priestess' mouth, romantic feelings finally being set free only to be interrupted by curious little brothers.

Then that day came, the day that meant freedom or death at the hands of the tainted hanyou.

These two couldn't fathom how much betrayal and agony was caused by a small sphere. They couldn't imagine how much pain it was for their son waking to your love's blood all over your claws, then to have the enemy taunt you about it.

He was so proud of both his sons' teamwork and how their strength could compete with his own, even with one only having half. They watched as the gang fought for themselves and for the others. How they defeated the illusions and remained loyal to their friends. How the world was rid of this evil by a single purification arrow.

Even they who are only spirits couldn't follow the two lovers into the jewel. They were as clueless as the living on what went on during those three days. So they waited and waited until their son returned and when he did, it saddened them a great deal that he was alone.

Though gone was the extreme pain, betrayal, hate, and mistrust that used to swirl in those amber eyes that can pierce your very soul; longing and love replaced them. Anyone could notice how much love he had for the girl. She wanted to embrace her son once again with reassurance that she will return every time he goes off to the well.

One of the best things she did was give their son acceptance. He can now live peacefully in a village without prejudice though he opts to sleep in the god tree. Their guess to his behavior would be the fact it's the place where they first met. He was lonely, but not alone. He was in need for affection of a lover not of friends. He wanted what his friends had; someone to receive his kisses, someone to wake with, someone to share parenthood with and only one person qualifies in that department.

So they supported him, sent him good dreams of what his life is going to be, stayed near during his times of solitude. They knew he wasn't the only one suffering without the future born maiden, they missed her too. They sympathized with him; they felt bad they were together while his soul mate was separated from him.

They wanted to find peace, to finally pass to the afterlife. So when the day the priestess returned, they knew they didn't have much time left in their world. They had enough time to watch the reunion and even the wedding.

They blessed them. They loved his choice in mate and wife. So with heavy hearts they waved. They waved to their beloved gift from god who still stood strong and lived through all the torments the fates laid before him and to his beloved reward who destroyed the barrier surrounding his heart. They waved to their son – Inuyasha and his miko, Kagome and with a whispered goodbye, left.

If they would have looked back, they would have noticed the recipients turn back but a moment too late for Izayoi and the Inu no taisho were gone.


End file.
